1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is images for virtual cameras, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for providing images in response to requests from client devices functioning as virtual digital cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
The state of the art of digital photography is that creation of a snapshot using a digital camera requires that a camera be physically present near the subject to be photographed at the time when the photograph is to be taken. Moreover, snapshots in current art are snapshots of an object as it exists at the time of the snapshot. There is no way in current art to create a snapshot of a subject that is spatially out of view of the camera. There is no way in current art to create a snapshot of a subject at a remote point in time. It would be useful, however, to be able to create a snapshot of a subject not within spatial view of a camera. It would be useful to be able to create a snapshot of a subject as the subject appeared at a time other than the moment when the snapshot is taken.